


【授翻】What Do We Want? (8)

by Sebaciel384232



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebaciel384232/pseuds/Sebaciel384232
Summary: 作者笔记：我为此做了非常多的考据工作，但我仍旧不确定这些信息是否百分百准确。如果有任何会日语的读者的话，我“十分”确定标题的意思是“杀死我”。我居然在用百度翻译把英文译成日文然后再对比把中文译成日文，这样勉强让它看上去...比较像是正确的说法。（译者：作者太太在这里放了一首歌的Youtube链接，但手机上并没有VPN所以T-T 可以翻墙的小可爱们可以点原文去听一下，据说调子特别应景2333）译者的话：so...在拖更半个月后我终于又肝了一章，本章差三千字破万，我觉得后面普爷的部分绝对能赶超...或许SAT刷题真的很管用，反正翻译速度是近乎几何式增长（吹吧你就）这章历史元素很多，有一些可能需要注释，我就列在这里（很可能会暴露自己对东亚史的知识十分匮乏）：中/日战争：历史上一共有五次中/日战争，意大利提到的第一次中日战争应该是元日战争或是万历朝鲜战争，然后日本进入两百年封闭时期，1894年在甲午战争前后。译者对日本的全部认识局限于米家的世界史课本，所以感兴趣的小可爱可能需要自己再查【捂脸明成皇后：也就是我们熟悉的闵妃，朝鲜皇帝（？）高宗李熙的妃子，政治上主张对外开放，是亲俄派，这乙未事变中被日本势力刺杀，一直以来是反抗殖民侵略的象征东学党人（看清了不是东林党！）：领导了一八九四暴动，和太平天国义和团什么的蜜汁相似，但这是我对他们的全部了解，所以以下靠百度【被打】：“朝鲜甲午农民战争是在东学道宗教旗帜下进行的反帝反封建的农民起义。它是朝鲜历史上规模最大的一次农民战争，揭开了朝鲜民族民主革命的序幕。甲午农民战争沉重打击了朝鲜王朝的封建统治，加速其灭亡；这次起义将“逐灭倭夷”作为纲领之一，因此是朝鲜历史上第一次大规模反抗外来侵略者的群众运动，促进了朝鲜民族意识的觉醒。在玄洋社日本人的帮助下，东学党人利用群众性抗议官僚贪污的机会策划了一次暴乱。当朝鲜宫廷要求中国出面援助时，日本公使怂恿袁世凯采取积极行动，并暗示日本无意干预此事。李鸿章信以为真，认为日本不会进行战争；但东京却作了充分行动的准备，因此中国人刚刚协助扑灭东学党人，八千名日本兵马上就出现于朝鲜。日本方面要求朝鲜改革内政，但是朝鲜政府根据李鸿章的指令答复说，只有在日本军队撤出朝鲜后，它才能进行改革。 这次农民起义爆发的根本原因与历史上历次农民起义运动相同，都是因为地主阶级和农民阶级的阶级矛盾的激化而引起的。但由于农民阶级的局限性，东学军在战略上孤立、分散，在思想上、行动上的犹豫、散漫，导致多次贻误战机；东学军一直依赖宗教的外衣，甚至相信贴上符咒便可以刀枪不入；全琫准虽然提出了“尽灭权贵”的口号，矛头却并未直指朝鲜王朝的最高统治者和封建专制制度，还在檄文中称：“我圣上仁孝慈爱，神明圣睿”；大量动机不纯的两班贵族和儒生加入起义队伍，使之鱼龙混杂，并且最先投降官军，配合其镇压起义；其核心思想并未脱离儒家的忠孝观念；其纲领也带有笼统排外的色彩。这些都是甲午农民战争的失败原因和旧式农民战争的属性的体现。”江户时期：从十七世纪初到十九世纪中旬，最后的幕府时代，日本封闭的两百年，人民严格以等级区分，但由于相对稳定而文化经济发展繁荣本田同学的部分一向都气氛压抑扭曲而且难翻译，可以说是十分心累了。不过下一章就轮到普爷出场了，so relax 0.0





	【授翻】What Do We Want? (8)

第八章：杀了我  
（原标题为日语，注释见文末）

1944年7月20日  
“他们认为这样能使天皇陛下高兴起来。”  
日本瞪着她。他想要尖叫。  
相田皱眉。“我很抱歉，但我需要帮你更衣。”  
“天皇真的想要这么做吗？”日本问，他向后退去。他捱过的上一次还是两个月前。之前这种折磨被征服国家的“游戏”曾是每日上演，但随着战局的紧张在两个月前停止了。日本真心希望这一停便是永远。  
明显不是。  
“他的顾问坚持这样做，因此他同意了。”相田走向日本的衣橱，“在那里坐着，我需要给你找一套合适的外装。”  
“还有什么可以看的？”日本的语气很平静，但声调却愈发的高了，“难道我们没有在他们身上试验过各式毒剂吗？或者演示截肢术？天皇什么把戏都看过了。”  
相田转身面对他。“我说了，这不是他的决定。因为天皇与平时相比过于消沉了，他的顾问认为观看那些国家化身被蹂躏会让他感觉好一些。”  
日本想要把身子蜷成一个球。但他没有。他只是坐下来，面无表情。  
“我很抱歉你必须观看这一切。”相田的声音很低，“我也不得不在那儿，我需要给那些国家化身更衣。”  
“...”  
“那不会持续很长时间的，可能在你意识到之前就结束了。”  
日本吞了口唾沫，强行压下喉咙里的愤怒。  
他几乎更情愿这些实验和德国的那些性质相同，像他第一次见到的那样。经过严密的事先安排，完全是出于科学研究的目的。一开始，它们确实是这样的。但不知从什么时候起，这种行为逐渐变了味。它们变成了某种把戏，某种娱乐高层官员的把戏。  
因此当下那些被征服的国家被套上和服、画成艺伎的模样，排队展列在一群官员面前。过一会儿，会有人从一个玻璃罐里抽出一枚纸签，以此决定此次遭受折磨的国家。日本需要表现得非常享受这一切。  
相田脱下他的衬衫。衣料拂过他背上新形成的伤口，她皱起眉。  
这让他无比渴望死去。  
“我得去料理其他那些国家，”相田喃喃道，刚刚那一套更衣的程序仿佛耗费了好几年的时间，“在这儿待着，等我回来叫你。”  
日本口里有股腐败的气息。他没有回答。  
她离开了。  
他思索着他们都在做什么。他们一般都被锁在京都城外的一间地牢里，但现在他们肯定在这座宫殿内，在折磨开始前他们待的那个房间里。他们会反抗给他们更衣的相田吗？他们对她敌意很大吗？他们会哭吗？  
朝鲜、越南、柬埔寨、老挝、泰国、香港——他们一定都恶心透了他。  
日本恶心透了自己。他知道朝鲜是最恨他的那个。他们最后一次对话是什么时候？不可能是那时候，对吗？  
日本感到恶心。

1894年7月13日  
他感到极度不安，几乎无法支持下去。他试图掩饰、试图压下这股情绪，转而贯注于他需要做的。  
“摆出那种属国对上国的恭谦态度，”他的官员告诉他，“如果有必要的话，去拍中国国家化身的马屁，他会报告给他的政府说日本愿意归服。这样的消息会麻痹他们，毕竟已经过了有两百年了。” （斜体）  
“这样会使他们放松警惕，有利于我们下一次进攻。” （斜体）  
日本深吸一口气。  
他在首尔，他在首尔的景福宫。促成这次会晤的一连串事件令人头大。自从朝鲜敞开对外的大门——这还要归功于日本——明成皇后统领的朝鲜政府变得愈加腐朽，而且与中国关系更加紧密。多亏了日本，这个国家正迈向现代化，但它的国民不肯接受这一事实，还想要摆脱日本对半岛的控制。中国也是这样，即便它已是金玉其外败絮其内，但仍旧试图宣示其在朝鲜半岛的控制权。  
实际上，不是所有朝鲜人都是亲华派，只是当政的这一拨亲华而已。这就是为什么发生了一次暴乱，以东学党为首的农民武装力量试图通过这种方式摆脱外国对朝鲜的统治。  
因为中国应朝鲜的请求发兵半岛，日本政府认为这是绝佳的出兵借口。不管怎样，半岛上住着日本居民，是他们打开了朝鲜的大门，宣示控制权也在情理之中。  
但在六月初，东学党人组织了暴动。  
中国和日本的军队就这样在半岛对峙，谁也不敢轻举妄动。  
“我们还没有失去先机。”日本的官员说，“我们仍旧有机会巩固在朝鲜的势力，并且把中国赶出去。” （斜体）  
“我们只需要攻其不备。” （斜体）  
宣示日本的控制权意味着把朝鲜收归为殖/民地。这样日本帝国的诞生便可计日而待，还能顺便阻止俄国人修建西伯利亚大铁路。  
这愚蠢的半岛却是对付西方势力的绝佳据点，从经济和军事上来说都是这样。一着妙棋。  
“清政府羸弱不堪、统治几近瓦解，而朝鲜一向依附于大国，没有日本，它还会是那个封闭的小属国。现在轮到日本宣示自己在亚洲的地位了。我们需要对抗西方势力，引领东亚各国走向繁荣。” （斜体）  
纸上谈兵是一回事，听到他的官员两眼放光地谈论这个国家的光明未来，又是另一回事。日本，本田菊，他怎么能不支持这计划？  
但当他见到王耀和勇洙，与以上是完全不同的故事。  
他站在房门外，另外两个国家化身已经在屋内坐下。他的官员略微点头，随后离开。日本走进房间。  
上一次他们三个聚首已经是好几十年前。那还是在明治维新刚开始的时候。  
这听上去真刺耳。  
朝鲜头束发髻、身穿传统的长袍。中国虽然穿的是西装，但还梳着小辫。  
而日本，则早已剪短了头发，身上紧紧箍着一套英式西装。  
朝鲜和中国在交谈，但他们在日本走进来时停住了话头。两个国家化身都面无表情。  
日本找了个位置坐下。  
“把他们的注意力从战争上引开。拍中国的马屁。迷惑他们。” （斜体）  
中国看向日本。即使日本已经臣服了好几个世纪，甚至经历了江户时代那繁荣的两百年，他在中国面前还是瞬间感受到了自己的渺小。  
“菊，你最近怎么样？”  
客套话？他很擅长客套。  
“我很好。你呢？”  
中国移开视线。“我？也就那样吧。”  
朝鲜有些不安。他从来没办法安安静静地待着，在他们还是孩童的时候就是这样。这让日本感到安慰，总算是有些他熟悉的东西了，但相应的，他也很久没有经历过这些了。  
他开始头疼。  
“我过得特别好！”朝鲜在片刻后开口，声音很大，“谢谢你还想着问！”  
他与日本四目交汇。  
“你们知道吗？如果你们两个国家能他妈的从我的国土上滚开，我会过得更好。”  
他们曾经有过这样的对话，在两百年前。日本试图侵略朝鲜，但被明朝军队打了回去。  
此后他们就再也没有过交流。  
日本感到头大。“所以这样就能方便俄国势力直接进入朝鲜半岛了吗？”他干巴巴地说。他控制不住想这么说。朝鲜很羸弱，西方势力很强大。一旦日本或中国撤军，立刻就会有西方势力趁虚而入。  
现在的情况至少不算太差。（斜体）  
朝鲜的脸涨红了，但中国把手搁在他肩上，他立刻就泄了气。“勇洙，这就是我们两个到这儿来的部分原因。我们将签署协议，然后从朝鲜撤军。”  
日本不会同意的，日本想。他看见朝鲜放松下来，突然感到胃里一阵恶心。他不应该反应如此强烈。或许是分别的两个世纪让他变得多愁善感。  
寂静在房间里弥漫，压得人喘不过气。  
日本该死的不安情绪又冒头了。跟他们客套。说谎。欺骗他们。让日本变强。  
朝鲜站起来。“我不想在这儿待着了，我们出去吧。”  
中国眨眨眼。“好，去哪儿？”  
“我的卧室？”朝鲜嘟哝，他咬着下唇，怯怯地抬眼。  
日本移开视线。朝鲜对中国的迷恋让他感到十分不耐烦。自从他记事起朝鲜就是这样，那时他们还是孩童，而朝鲜因为他的国家需要纳更多的贡品而常常待在中国那里。这是他引以为豪的，也是他存在的意义。  
该死，这一切看起来都如此平常，好像这几百年里什么都没有变，好像日本从未闭关锁国，好像西方势力从未入侵过。  
他想要拽住自己的头发、撕扯自己的头皮。  
“迷惑他们。”（斜体）  
他们开始散步。中国拍拍日本的头。“你把它剪得这么短，我还是不太习惯。”  
这就是了。只消一个细微的动作，日本就被击垮了。他是如此渴望唐朝时的光阴，那种无忧无虑的生活。  
日本移开目光，他再次感觉到自己的渺小。“我也还没有完全习惯。”  
中国哼着一段破碎的曲子，将手从日本头上拿开。朝鲜瞪了他们一眼。  
日本的不安像一锅开水似的开始冒泡。  
清朝和朝鲜王朝对他来说都不算什么。如果剥削它们能让日本变得强大，那他连眼睛都不会眨一下。  
但耀和勇洙都是实实在在的人，更不要说菊仍旧可悲地对他们怀有情感，尤其在分别了这么长时间之后。  
他们进入朝鲜的房间，旧日的记忆给日本当头一击。这里的布置还和以前一样。翻涌的情感几乎让他窒息，但很快，嫉妒便取而代之。  
他看着朝鲜，束着长发的朝鲜，穿着韩服的朝鲜，愉快地向中国展示他画作的朝鲜。日本注意到几本西方哲理小说被扔在角落，书页参差地被压在地板上。  
“我以为你们东方国家会更有个性。”（斜体）  
普鲁士每一开口，就好像给日本当头一棒。“我很抱歉？”（斜体）  
“你只是——你对任何事情都表现得很淡漠。我不清楚正在发生的事情；但如果我是你，我会感到非常沮丧。”（斜体）  
这是日本第三次见到普鲁士。他们在读军事书籍，因此他甚至不知道这场对话由何而起。（斜体）  
他盯着桌面。“呃，我没有其他选择，不是吗？”  
“也许没有。”（斜体）  
他们停住话头。（斜体）  
“菊，”普鲁士突兀地开口，“如果你想说任何话，尽管说出来，我会听。”（斜体）  
“...” （斜体）  
“即使你对我的国家感到愤怒！有时候我也对它感到愤怒。”（斜体）  
日本从来没有接受普鲁士的建议，但他但愿他接受了。他突然觉得自己即将爆炸。  
“我没有想要吓到你。”中国喃喃道。（斜体）  
日本甚至不想和他同处一室。“你做了自我介绍，然后你说你曾经杀死过国家。走开。” （斜体）  
“我很久都没有见到过小孩子了...” （斜体）  
日本才不关心他有什么借口。“走开——”（斜体）  
中国拥抱了他。（斜体）  
日本全身绷紧，然后放松下来。中国的气息十分强大、似乎能淹没一切，但同时无比令人安心。（斜体）  
“勇洙不小心跌进了池塘，”中国悄声说，他的呼吸拂过日本的发丝，“他一直对我避而不见。” （斜体）  
“所以呢？你过来找我？” （斜体）  
他感到中国勾起嘴角。  
“菊，你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”他迅速回答，他的气场又失控了。  
中国皱眉。“我认识你有一千年了，我敢肯定你在说谎。”  
“他自从西化以来就是一团糟。”朝鲜瞪了他一眼，但那毫无威慑力。  
二百年了。已经过去二百年了。勇洙想念他吗？菊想念勇洙吗？朝鲜应该对日本感到愤怒，日本可是在试图把朝鲜变成自己的殖/民地。  
日本知道，他应该顺着耀和勇洙的话，表现得如同一切正常。过去的他会怎样回答？很可能是像宠物狗一样逢迎这问话。这就是了，用乖巧的奉承来争夺中国的关注。朝鲜清楚这一点。日本也清楚这一点。  
现在的他应该怎么做？这个现代化的日本，这个西化了的日本。  
他不知道。他现代化了的部分是假的，一举一动都经过缜密的计算，被官方宣传洗了脑。  
他本应该欺骗他们、迷惑他们，但他知道自己做不到。欺骗他们就是放纵他自己享受过去时光的幻象。他必须向前看，他不能允许自己回头。  
如果他回头了，便会分崩离析。  
难道他那些天杀的的政府官员不明白这一点吗？在那该死的闭关锁国的两百年之后？！那期间他只与荷兰有往来，而且他也没有怎么见过荷兰，就算是见过他，日本也他妈的不在乎。  
不。日本应该敞开怀抱迎接现代化，把江户时代抛到脑后。他应该假装他的历史不曾存在，假装他与耀和勇洙一千多年来比任何国家之间都要纠缠错杂的关系不曾存在。现在他不过是棋局中的又一枚子，他需要被移到他应该在的位置，来让日本变得更强。本田菊不重要。他他妈的想要什么不重要。  
他是一枚棋子，就像其他那些西方国家一样。他不再是神了。他只是一枚普普通通的、在被遗忘多年后重新被拾起的棋子。  
日本觉得自己要疯了。  
中国说了些什么。朝鲜又说了些什么。  
难道他们不应该恨他吗！？上次他们谈话的时候日本正打算入侵朝鲜，那时的局势和今天是多么相似！两百年前他们看上去是那样的恨他！去他的，日本当时用剑抵着中国的颈脖，告诉他，他不再是他的兄弟了。  
中国向他靠近一步。  
日本心中的某根弦断了。他向后退去，从朝鲜的书架上抄起一只花瓶、冲中国的头上砸去。  
朝鲜高声尖叫。中国摔倒在地。鲜血从他前额涌出，然后止住了。  
那伤口在过去会愈合的更快一些。日本意识到了这一点。他知道其他两个国家也清楚。  
中国平静地站起身，好像他周围并没有散落的玻璃碴、衣襟和皮肤上也不是这样血迹斑斑。“菊，这他妈是怎么回事？”  
日本再后退一步，他知道自己的眼神看上去无比疯狂。他强行压下那种冲动。“你不记得我两百年前做了什么吗？”  
“是你的政府强迫你那样做的。但菊，如果你真的不想做我的兄弟，那也没有关系，我知道你本不是我的兄弟。我只是在这么久未见之后很想念你，即使这局面并不理想。我对你不抱有一丝怨恨。”  
为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么——  
“一场战争即将开始，日本会赢，而朝鲜会成为我们的殖/民地。”这却是日本嘴里吐出来的话。  
中国面无表情。朝鲜困惑极了。“什么？”  
恨我。恨我。（斜体）  
“日本会成为新的主导力量。日本会——”  
“菊，我想你需要冷静一下。”中国看上去十分担忧。中国竟敢表现得为他担忧。  
憎恨我。这样对我们来说都会容易一些。（斜体）  
我是一枚棋子。我就是一条疯狗。我是日本。本田菊不重要。（斜体）  
日本打开房门，逃也似的跑开了。

1944年7月20日  
他在干呕。  
在中/日甲午战争之后，他一直躲着中国，在接下来的那些两国都参与的会议上他一直躲着中国，尤其是柏林奥运会。  
朝鲜呢，日本殖/民他的国家之后朝鲜就不成人形。日本一开始压根就没注意他，即使朝鲜后来被押送到京都进行“再教育”，但日本一直认为朝鲜的状况应该还可以。不带任何情感色彩的评价。  
但三十年眨眼就过去，突然间朝鲜被扔在日本面前，他再也无法故意忽略他的处境。“我们可以用他来做实验！这些实验对帝国的发展作用不可估量！” （斜体）  
日本听见意大利的笑声在他耳边回响，他在说：“看看你都在想什么！你只需要伪装就可以了！难道你不是自从第一次中/日战争后就开始伪装了吗？” （斜体）  
伪装。顺从。欺骗。他如此努力向前。他什么都做了，就得到这样的回报吗？  
他们第一次见面时美国发自内心的笑容，在日本用花瓶砸破他的头并且夺走了他大片领土之后中国柏林奥运会上的笑。一瞬间他眼前只有这两个人的笑容。  
他知道他们就在那里，他们一同大笑着，冲他讥讽地笑。他们站在历史正义的那一边。

他肯定不小心睡着了。因为他浑身被冷汗浸透，相田在轻推着他。  
“到点了。”她喃喃道。  
日本几乎无法呼吸。他张开嘴，但又作罢。只乖乖地站起身。  
他不记得自己是如何走到庭院。他周围的事物似乎都在飞速旋转。  
伪装。向前看。（斜体）  
他透过藩篱看见所有那些国家化身。他们坐在蒲垫上。一言不发，一动不动。甚至香港也保持沉默。  
他已经学会了伪装。  
日本的视线模糊了。

 

1942年1月2日  
这里寒冷砭骨。  
日本竭力保持面无表情。他和相田以及那个男孩走下长廊，他们走向庭院，所有人在那里等着。那男孩在哭。这让日本感到头大。  
相田停住脚步，示意他噤声。“莱昂，”她的声音很低，“他们很可能并不会抽中你，好吗？”  
香港想冲她啐一口，但差点把自己呛到。  
日本移开视线。香港看上去那样的小，近乎病态。  
“让我离开这儿。”香港用英语哀叫着，他的英式口音很重，种种西方的特质表明他并不应该在这里。  
日本多么希望他们能让香港离开。自从香港到这儿以来，他不是哭就是尖叫。如果有机会把香港扔进海里，日本再乐意不过了，只要那意味着他终于能安静地待一会儿。  
相田听不懂英语。“你不会有事的。拜托了，我们必须向前走。”  
她不得不拽着他向前，直到他开始迈动双腿。  
他们走近庭院，日本能透过藩篱看见他的官员和其他国家化身。  
相田打开门。  
前一天下了雪，白色的粉末铺遍庭院。政府官员都坐在高台舒适的椅子上，穿着厚实暖和的衣裳。国家化身们跪在地上，膝下只有一层薄席，他们穿着单薄的和服，脸上扑着白粉，画成艺伎的妆容，看上去像是被蛋糕糊了一脸。  
日本穿着他的军装。他能看见他们在冷风中颤抖。日本不得不克制住自己把衣服解下来递给他们的冲动。  
国家化身们在见到香港的那一刻绷紧了神经。相田把香港拽到他的席子上，他几近歇斯底里，尖声喊着“亚瑟”。  
“开始吧。”一名官员宣布。  
香港开始尖叫。日本注意到朝鲜轻蔑地哼了一声。突然间这情形看起来如此不真实，日本几乎控制不住自己陷入歇斯底里的状态。  
那官员将手探进玻璃罐，抽出一枚纸签。  
“香港！”  
“不要！”他用英文惨叫，“不，不要，不要——”

1944年7月20日  
一点汗珠滚下日本的后背。  
今天一点都不冷，天气热得难受。也没有人在尖叫，四下一片死寂。  
相田和日本曳着步子走向庭院。他们坐下来。这里只有他们和被征服的国家化身。  
几分钟过去了。  
日本忍不住抬头去看悬在他们头顶的挂钟。其他国家化身开始感到不安。  
更长时间过去了。  
朝鲜开始前后摇晃身子，他在感到无聊的时候总是这么做。这让日本十分难受，他心中的某根弦绷紧了。  
控制住自己。（斜体）  
他打量着朝鲜，即使隔着厚厚的妆容，他也能清楚看见朝鲜瘦得脱了相。越南也是这样，她在看着他...  
她递过一个同情的眼神。  
日本被吓到了，他感到愤怒，但又迷惑——  
朝鲜还在摇晃，这样的动作幅度使得他和服上的一角布料垂落下来。  
相田沉默地站起来。她向朝鲜走去。但声音从篱笆外传进来。朝鲜开始变得紧张，日本站起身。他能感受到所有人的气场都在增强——  
门打开了。  
相田伸手去够朝鲜的衣服，但后者被吓坏了，他一巴掌将她推倒在地。  
日本不知道这一切是怎样开始的，他突然间发现自己抱着相田。她没受伤，但显得十分茫然。朝鲜全身僵硬，而该死的，日本就站在他旁边。  
“发生了什么？”（大写）  
日本猛地转头看向来人。那是一队士兵，天皇的亲卫队，荷枪实弹。  
只有他们在这儿，天皇和官员没有来。  
朝鲜在过去几十年中戴着的面具碎掉了，他不再面无表情、而是神色惊惶。其他国家化身的情绪也濒临失控。日本与香港对视——  
“菊-菊！？” （斜体）  
日本僵住了，他的心脏狂跳，撞击着他的肋骨。（斜体）  
香港几乎要被地牢逼疯了。“我看见——我看见你了！你有牢房的钥匙，对吗？对吗！？求求你。” （斜体）  
他没有牢房的钥匙。这很可能是他唯一一次到这里来的机会，他只是被派来观看香港的重新安置而已。（斜体）  
香港开始啜泣。（斜体）  
但他就是没法移动。  
他没法移动。那些士兵冲他们大喊大叫，香港看向他。他在寻求安慰，他在寻求依靠。  
“什么事都没有。”相田虚弱地说，但这只证明一定发生了什么。  
黑洞洞的枪口指着他们。  
“这是谁干的？”（大写）  
朝鲜脸色惨白如纸，这并非脸上的白粉所致。  
“日本国家化身，告诉我们，这是谁干的？”（大写）  
日本的瞳孔收缩。  
在他来得及回应之前，士兵蜂拥而上。  
朝鲜变得慌张，而他从来都没法好好克制这种情绪。他拔腿想要跑，但被一颗子弹射中腿弯。日本匆忙将相田拽到一边。局势越来越糟糕，越南被脸冲下打倒在地。香港大口喘着气。柬埔寨和老挝肚腹着地，泰国被一脚踹在胃上。  
做点什么。（斜体）  
朝鲜又挨了一枪，一个士兵用枪托砸向香港的头。  
做点什么！（斜体）  
但他能做什么？他总是站在那里，即使普鲁士在众目睽睽下被拖上手术台遭受折磨，他还是静静地站着。  
这就是为什么他不知道哪股力量促使他站起来、离开相田。他接近一名士兵，后者正冲着越南邪笑。  
一颗子弹打入他的后背。裕仁高喊着让所有人停下。  
他轰然倒地，疼痛席卷了他。但震惊很快取代了疼痛。  
他从来没有被自己的政府虐待过。  
“这他妈是怎么回事？”裕仁质问。  
“陛下，朝鲜国家化身试图攻击我们！”  
日本不能看见他们的脸。他感觉后背的伤口正在愈合，但子弹嵌在那里，因此它不可能痊愈。  
他用余光瞥见相田扶着盆景站起来，她的指节发白。“陛下，他没有攻击任何人。他只是在我去整理他的衣服时被吓到了。没有任何人受到伤害。”  
“陛下，相田真纪被推倒在地。”一名士兵说，他的声音听上去无比紧张。因害怕而紧张。  
日本的脑中天旋地转。  
他们从来没有这样害怕过。过去也有国家化身试图逃跑，香港就试过，但他们只是大笑着制服他——  
有人揪着日本的后脖颈把他拽起来。他被拽着站起来。那人松开手，他立刻失去支撑摔倒在地。  
那士兵再次把他拎起来。日本的眼里有泪水开始蓄积。  
“你为什么向他开枪？”裕仁问。他面无表情。其他内阁成员在他身后，看上去紧张不安。  
“他试图接近一名士兵。”  
香港仍旧在啜泣。  
裕仁与日本对视，日本几乎想冲他大喊。他的心跳随着这对视的每一秒推移在逐渐加速。  
他们以前从来没有伤害过我。（斜体）  
普鲁士在匈牙利被折磨的时候为她说话，然后他也遭受了折磨。  
日本害怕极了。他知道他的气场在增强。  
裕仁轻蔑地别开视线。“把他放下。”  
“为什么他的伤口没有愈合？你打在哪儿了？”  
“创口在后背，陛下。”  
“把子弹取出来。”  
日本的衣服被撕开。一名医生走过来，他是实施实验的那些人之一。他动作粗暴地把子弹挖了出来。  
那异物被移除了，伤口立刻痊愈如初。  
“他的后背尽是创口和淤青。”  
裕仁听上去很不耐烦。“我来看看。”  
日本再次被粗暴地提起来，他看见相田神情惊恐。“我在料理那些创口，”她站出来，踉跄着往这边来，“可能让它们自己愈合会更好——”  
“你从未向我报告过他的伤口已经这样严重。”裕仁打断她。  
这一切表面的平静被打破了，他们站在即将倾覆的甲板上。  
日本无法理解她为什么把这当作秘密。士兵们将枪口对准她。国家化身们的气场在增强，这让日本几乎窒息。  
“这看起来并不是很重要的事。”相田说，“他已经很消沉了，我不希望这件事再给他增添更多的痛苦，陛下。”  
“你对他抱有同情。你对他们所有人都抱有同情。”  
相田吞了一口唾沫。  
有那么一瞬间，裕仁看上去似乎是认为相田疯了。但那神情转瞬即逝。其他的官员脸上也显露出厌恶的神情，他们突然间同时开口，议论声充满了空间。  
“我告诉过你日本的国家化身不能够被信任！任何与他站在一边的人都是渣滓！”  
“普鲁士的国家化身同化了他，他被污染了。”  
“他过去和意大利的国家化身通过信。”  
“安静。”裕仁平静地命令。  
香港仍在啜泣。  
“向他射击。”  
香港的尖叫在子弹穿过他头颅的一瞬间被掐掉了。  
日本的耳中嗡嗡作响。  
“把你们的枪口从相田小姐身上移开。虽然我即将解除她的职务，但我不认为她需要被射杀。”  
“陛下，”相田脱口而出，“我对您说过日本国家化身非常顺从，他绝不会做出—做出任何普鲁士国家化身做的那些事。”  
裕仁眨眨眼。“这恰恰是我要解除你职务的原因。你单纯的想法可能置我们于危险当中。你的过度信任已经让朝鲜国家化身伤害了你，他很可能把你杀了。”  
普鲁士做了什么？他们说的都是什么？我又做了什么？我站了起来。我不该站起来的。我——（斜体）  
裕仁的头懒洋洋地别向一边。“国家化身代表着旧秩序。他们现在对我们已经毫无用处。因此他们感到无聊，而无聊是极其危险的，无聊致使他们做出越界的举动。这就是为什么普鲁士国家化身做出了那样的事情。纳/粹政府是无能的，他们甚至无法控制自己治下的国家。日本不会像他们一眼。日本比他们都要强。即便有种种困难，日本仍旧超越了其他所有的国家。日本做了什么？现代化。”  
他看着日本，就像看一团渣滓。“因此我们现在要继续沿着现代化的道路走下去。国家化身只是过去的遗骸。我受够了这些在化身身上实施的实验。它们已经被证实为毫无用处。如果有这个必要的话，我们有数不清的活人可以用来做实验。对于这些东西，把它们扔进地牢，不要去管，直到它们都死掉。我不想再料理任何与此相关的麻烦了。”  
老挝发出一声微弱的呻吟。裕仁的侍从们想要说些什么，但天皇没有理会。他与日本四目交汇。  
“你是日本对中国唯马首是瞻的日子遗留下来的具象。你在过去被当作质子送去中国。你被当作神祇膜拜，然后在幕府里待了整整两个世纪，毫无用处。”  
日本的视线模糊了。  
“你知道普鲁士的国家化身做了什么吗？”  
“不，陛下，我不知道。”他呛咳着。  
“他还有用处。”相田迅速地说，“我也还有用处，陛下。”  
士兵们呵斥。“不要开口，除非陛下允许你这样——”  
但裕仁抬起手制止他们。“哦？会有怎样的用处？”  
“如果您愿意的话，尽可以把他锁在房间里，但至少允许我照顾他。我可以通过他身上的伤口推知日本的什么地方遭受了怎样的攻击。”  
“当雷达？多么合适啊。”一名官员轻蔑地哼道。  
裕仁转过身。“行吧。我要离开了。这是谁的主意，谁就来见我。”  
一些官员的脸变得惨白，国家化身纷纷倒下，被子弹击穿了头颅。  
相田面无表情地引着日本离开了。

1944年7月20日  
凌晨一点，他仍旧盯着天花板。  
他仍旧惊恐不堪。  
他惊恐于他们竟然如此对待他，惊恐于他们几乎就要开始折磨他。  
他想要去死。老天啊，他真的渴望死亡。  
但那几秒钟，当越南同情地看着他、当朝鲜令人不耐烦地前后摇晃、当香港试图从他这里找到慰藉——  
他无比盼望一切都能回归正常，任何能结束这一切的事物都足以支撑他继续活下去。  
他可悲地合上眼睛，思索着普鲁士做了什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 我为此做了非常多的考据工作，但我仍旧不确定这些信息是否百分百准确。  
> 如果有任何会日语的读者的话，我“十分”确定标题的意思是“杀死我”。我居然在用百度翻译把英文译成日文然后再对比把中文译成日文，这样勉强让它看上去...比较像是正确的说法。  
> （译者：作者太太在这里放了一首歌的Youtube链接，但手机上并没有VPN所以T-T 可以翻墙的小可爱们可以点原文去听一下，据说调子特别应景2333）
> 
> 译者的话：  
> so...在拖更半个月后我终于又肝了一章，本章差三千字破万，我觉得后面普爷的部分绝对能赶超...或许SAT刷题真的很管用，反正翻译速度是近乎几何式增长（吹吧你就）  
> 这章历史元素很多，有一些可能需要注释，我就列在这里（很可能会暴露自己对东亚史的知识十分匮乏）：
> 
> 中/日战争：历史上一共有五次中/日战争，意大利提到的第一次中日战争应该是元日战争或是万历朝鲜战争，然后日本进入两百年封闭时期，1894年在甲午战争前后。译者对日本的全部认识局限于米家的世界史课本，所以感兴趣的小可爱可能需要自己再查【捂脸  
> 明成皇后：也就是我们熟悉的闵妃，朝鲜皇帝（？）高宗李熙的妃子，政治上主张对外开放，是亲俄派，这乙未事变中被日本势力刺杀，一直以来是反抗殖民侵略的象征  
> 东学党人（看清了不是东林党！）：领导了一八九四暴动，和太平天国义和团什么的蜜汁相似，但这是我对他们的全部了解，所以以下靠百度【被打】：“朝鲜甲午农民战争是在东学道宗教旗帜下进行的反帝反封建的农民起义。它是朝鲜历史上规模最大的一次农民战争，揭开了朝鲜民族民主革命的序幕。甲午农民战争沉重打击了朝鲜王朝的封建统治，加速其灭亡；这次起义将“逐灭倭夷”作为纲领之一，因此是朝鲜历史上第一次大规模反抗外来侵略者的群众运动，促进了朝鲜民族意识的觉醒。在玄洋社日本人的帮助下，东学党人利用群众性抗议官僚贪污的机会策划了一次暴乱。当朝鲜宫廷要求中国出面援助时，日本公使怂恿袁世凯采取积极行动，并暗示日本无意干预此事。李鸿章信以为真，认为日本不会进行战争；但东京却作了充分行动的准备，因此中国人刚刚协助扑灭东学党人，八千名日本兵马上就出现于朝鲜。日本方面要求朝鲜改革内政，但是朝鲜政府根据李鸿章的指令答复说，只有在日本军队撤出朝鲜后，它才能进行改革。 这次农民起义爆发的根本原因与历史上历次农民起义运动相同，都是因为地主阶级和农民阶级的阶级矛盾的激化而引起的。但由于农民阶级的局限性，东学军在战略上孤立、分散，在思想上、行动上的犹豫、散漫，导致多次贻误战机；东学军一直依赖宗教的外衣，甚至相信贴上符咒便可以刀枪不入；全琫准虽然提出了“尽灭权贵”的口号，矛头却并未直指朝鲜王朝的最高统治者和封建专制制度，还在檄文中称：“我圣上仁孝慈爱，神明圣睿”；大量动机不纯的两班贵族和儒生加入起义队伍，使之鱼龙混杂，并且最先投降官军，配合其镇压起义；其核心思想并未脱离儒家的忠孝观念；其纲领也带有笼统排外的色彩。这些都是甲午农民战争的失败原因和旧式农民战争的属性的体现。”  
> 江户时期：从十七世纪初到十九世纪中旬，最后的幕府时代，日本封闭的两百年，人民严格以等级区分，但由于相对稳定而文化经济发展繁荣
> 
> 本田同学的部分一向都气氛压抑扭曲而且难翻译，可以说是十分心累了。不过下一章就轮到普爷出场了，so relax 0.0


End file.
